


Shots In The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, F/M, Kinda, Parnormal, more ships and charaters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Paranormal/demonstuck.... Witches, demons, hunters, etc.<br/>Good god summaries are hard.))<br/>Hunters are trained to kill the unnatural and evil that plague the land. They're trained to be able to take down a witch's protector. Trained to trick demons.<br/>The evil learn how to avoid hunters and how to use their ablilities against the humans.<br/>But not all the evil creatures are truly evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being a witch kinda sucked. Hunters were constantly after you even if you never did anything bad.

But that's why you had Karkat. He was a Blood Knight. He was bound to you by blood. The two of you hated each other at first. You fought all the time. Sometimes he'd wait until the last second to save you just to spite you.

The two of you were pretty close now. You still fight but it's not nearly as bad or as mean. It's usually over stupid things that don't matter. If Karkat could learn to choose his battles things wouldn't be so hard.

You were currently in a snowy area trying to find yet another place. Some hunter drove you out in hopes of killing you. The hunter was tall and had dark hair and blue eyes. You could've been related to him if you were human or if he were like you. You and Karkat stuck out like a sore thumb in the snow. You in your black and greys and Karkat in his brown and red outfit.

As if he read your mind, Karkat said that you needed to go back into the forest where it was darker and you could blend in more. You agreed and grabbed him by the arm and drug him along.

He started to yell at you but you covered his mouth with a hand. He tried to pull it off but you shushed him. You listened carefully. Your dog ears helped a lot in these situations. A branch snapped about 10 feet away.

"Karkat we need to get out of here," you whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Sh! People are close by."

He tensed at that. "How many?"

"Three at 11 o'clock."

You saw his hands reach for the sickles at his sides but you had a better idea.

You morphed into your dog form and kneeled down so that Karkat could climb on. You say dog form but you are much bigger than the average dog.

You sprinted away as soon as Karkat was on you. You headed in the opposite direction that the hunters were headed. You were at a major disadvantage now.

You were snow white in a dark forest. People would surely see you but if you went into the snow, people would spot Karkat. You shook your head and pushed yourself to go faster.

Karkat leaned down to talk to you. "We should meet up with Terezi. We can ask if she knows who's after us this time."

You grunt and take a hard left. Karkat nearly falls off. It's a risky move going this way but it's the quickest way to get there.

You vaguely see the three hunters. Two dark hair males and a light haired female. If you could barely see them that means they didn't considering your heightened senses in the form. You're pretty sure one of the males was the same as the one you saw the other day. Damn he's quick.

A little while later you made it to Terezi's. You changed into your humanesque form and adjusted your skirt and hood. When you were done, you and Karkat knocked on the door.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll continue this then  
> Enjoy~  
> <3

Dave opened the door. Of course.   
He was a Time Knight. Bound to Terezi for as long as time allows either of them to stay alive.   
Terezi's "home" was built into several trees and had little treehouses per se in each of them. She had her own system and however odd it may be, it worked.   
"Yo," Dave greeted. "What's up, Harley?"  
Karkat interrupted you. "We need to talk to Terezi."  
He nodded and called up to Terezi. You then heard her give an affirmative.   
Dave opened the door further and allowed the two of you inside. He offered you his arm.   
You laughed a little and took it jokingly. Dave was an oddball like that.   
Behind you, you heard Karkat grumbling about God knows what. You rolled your eyes and blew him a mock kiss over your shoulder.   
Surprisingly, that made him go quiet. Huh. You'll have to remember that.   
Dave led you to a large room that was colorful, to say the least. It looked like a child had painted every inch of the walls. Needless to say, it wasn't all one color or evenly painted.   
Amidst the blotches of color, doodles were present of people you knew including yourself, Karkat, and Dave.   
A high pitched and slightly nasally voice came from across the room. "Karkles and Jade. Information doesn't come free. Just because we're friends doesn't make that fair."  
"Yeah, yeah," Karkat muttered as he took a yellow dragon plush out of one of your bags and tossed it to Terezi.  
For being blind she was quite skilled. The dragon plushes were handmade by Karkat himself. You've teased him for being so good at sewing but without him, you wouldn't have half as many resources.  
"I'll name you Lemonsnout," Terezi said as she put the plush on a nearby noose. The nooses kind of freaked you out sometimes.   
"Uh, Terezi?" She 'looked' at you. "We were wondering if you could tell us who was following us."  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "John Egbert, Jake English, and Roxy Lalonde. All very experienced hunters, might I add."  
"Yeah, they have great aim. Got all three of 'em? You are in deep shit," Dave adds.   
"Well that's just fucking great," Karkat says.   
You groan. "Thank you, Terezi. Dave."  
The taller knight nods at you while Terezi waves.  
You feel Karkat loop his arm through yours as you walk out of Terezi's elaborate tree home. You don't say anything but you roll your eyes at him.   
The two of you walked out arm in arm into the forest. You and Karkat quietly made plans as you walked. You had offered to see if Jane or Feferi would let you stay with them but Karkat shot that idea down fast.   
He said that they were too powerful for you and him. And Jane was actually trusted by the hunters because she was related to the John hunter. Her powers helped gain the hunters' trust, too.   
Feferi has powers similar to Jane's but she wasn't trusted by the hunters, being a witch and all.   
But the point was, they had powers over life and they couldn't be trusted.   
"Well what about Kanaya?"  
Karkat thought a moment. "Maybe. I wouldn't want to put her in danger, though."  
"She can handle herself. She's taken on too many hunters to not be a badass."  
"Point taken. We should keep moving. Who knows what direction those hunters went."  
You agree and start walking again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more? Idk.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, as always.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
